


just fuck me already

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Riding, Step Brothers, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, older!harry, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an au in which harry and louis are stepbrothers and louis really wants harry to fuck him </p><p>or a fic i wrote for my own pleasure really</p>
            </blockquote>





	just fuck me already

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, sorry about gramma mistakes and such

Louis hates his life. Okay he doesn’t, his life is pretty sweet; he’s good at school, he has great friends, his family love him to death and let’s face it, he has a great fucking ass. But what he really hates is that his mum had to marry a guy with a 19 year old son that is so hot that all Louis wants to do his tear his clothes off with his teeth and suck his dick until he comes down his throat screaming Louis’ name or have him push him against the wall with those massive hands and fuck him into the brick walls.  
  
Not like that will ever happen though.  
  
Louis has tried so many times, but Harry is so fucking oblivious it actually hurts his head. He'll walk around in clothes designed to enhance his curvg body and make sure to touch Harry in anyway possible from subtle strokes on his arm to sitting on his lap but Harry will just stay clueless as fuck.  
  
What makes it worse is that Harry and him get along so well and Louis' pretty sure he's in love with the guy. How could he not after 4 years of being pining after him and them doing everything together from Harry teaching Louis how to cook to them going to leeds festival.  
  
*  
  
After many failed attempts of getting Harry’s attention, Louis was at breaking point. The only option he had left was turning to his mates for suggestions. He walks to Liam’s house where he knows that they are all their weekly lads’ night (which was nothing special seeing as Liam’s mum would let them have more than one beer because she doesn’t want her baby getting ill.) Karen ends up opening the door to Louis when he gets there because he’s pretty sure he can hear Niall doing his weekly ritual of whining about how his Irish blood his basically made of Guinness so he should be allowed more beer.  
  
“Lads, I need your help.” Louis demands as he opens the door to Liams roomp.  
  
“You know you could say hi first, that’s how normal greeting go, Lou.”  
  
“Oh shut up Liam, you know it’s serious when I ask for your guys shitty ideas.”  
  
“I wouldn’t class lover brother not wanting to shag your brains out as serious.” Niall says as Liam and Zayn snigger.  
  
“Shut up twats, I’m serious, I need your help, I’m desperate.” Louis pouts as he takes a seat on the couch next to Niall and punches him, “and don’t call him ‘lover brother’ he’s not my brother wanker.”  
  
“The only wanker here is you Louis, we all have girlfriends.” Zayn points out as they all snigger again.  
  
Louis flips him off, “look you gunna help my ass get fucked or not?”  
  
“Why do you have to put it in the grossest way?” Liam asks as he wrinkles his nose.  
  
“Because fuck you, now help me.” Louis pleads, “please.”  
  
“Look I said it before and I’ll say it again, just tell him to fuck you straight up.” Zayn says, “We all know Harry is clueless so just grab him by the collar and tell him to fuck you. Simplest way, bro.”  
  
“But what if he says no and gets freaked out because I’d have to live with that for another year until I can move out.”  
  
“Well he’s in uni at the moment anyway so if he gets freaked out that much he won’t come back that often but I’m pretty sure he will do it because he seriously looks at you like the sun shines out of your ass.” Liam chimes in and Niall and Zayn nod to agree.  
  
It’s not like Louis has a better plan, “okay, fuck it.”  
  
*  
  
When Louis gets home later, there is a note from his mum on the fridge saying that her and Harrys dad went out and they won’t be back until late and Harry will be home to take care of him. Louis rolls his eyes because he’s 17 not 6 until he realises this has left him in the perfect situation  
  
“Harry,” Louis calls out as he walks out the kitchen, “You home, H?”  
  
“In the living room, Lou.” Comes Harrys deep, raspy voice. He walks in the direction of the living room finding Harry laid out across the sofa in nothing but tracksuit bottoms on and his arms stretches behind his head with his biceps bulging out, the light only coming from the television lighting up his face. Louis’ eyes go wide looking at the bulge in Harry’s pants. “Hey Lou, your mum and dad are out for the night so what do you wanna do? A free house is a rare occasion.” It’s now or never.  
  
“I want you to fuck me.” Louis says before he can even register what his coming out of his mouth, he can barely hear Harry’s choked gasp over the sound of his own heartbeat. “I want you to stop being so oblivious and fuck me.” Louis didn’t know where all this confidence was coming from but he just rolled with it as he straddled Harry’s lap and wrapped his arms around Harrys neck, fingers brushing against his hair.  
  
Harry’s eyes went dark as a sinful smirk took over his face, “Baby, I’m not that oblivious, I just wanted you desperate.” Harry whispered.  
  
Louis let out a small gasped as his eyes fell shut when Harry began to suck and bite at Louis’ neck, marking him up. He began to grind his ass into Harry’s growing bulge and could hear himself whimper at the friction. Harry’s big hands moved further down south of Louis’ and started to knead Louis’ ass.  
  
“Such a perfect ass, Lou. You think I didn’t see you all those times wearing these tight pants, rubbing yourself on me, begging for my cock?” Louis moaned at Harry’s words as Harry’s fingers slipped into the back of his trousers and his fingers brushed over Louis’ rim. “Any lube, baby? Can’t wait to get my fingers inside you.”  
  
Louis shuddered, “front pocket.” Harry’s hand slipped out of his trousers into his front pocket and grabbed out a condom and lube.  
  
“Bit eager eh?” Harry laughed, placing the condom on the side.  
  
Louis flicked his ear but smiled, “shut up and finger me, asshole.”  
  
“So demanding babe.” Harry laughed and winked, “take off your clothes first.”  
Louis ripped off his t-shirt and his and Harry’s pants before straddling him again and pouring the lube on his fingers, “Hurry up, I don’t have all day.”  
  
Harry grinned and pecked Louis on the lips as he gently began to push his finger into Louis, “so tight, Lou.”  
  
Louis moaned as Harry began push his finger in and out of Louis, stretching him. Harry pressed his lips against Louis’ and slid his tongue in as Louis gasped. They kissed dirtily as Harry added more fingers and stretch him. “I’m ready, put your dick in me.”  
  
Harry laughed against his mouth as he took his fingers out, “you wanna put the condom on or should I?” Louis pursed his slips in thought, until he grabbed the condom from the side and ripped it open with his teeth and teasingly rolled it down Harry’s length. “So hot baby,” Harry moaned as he nudged his tip to Lou’s rim. When Harry was fully in he let Louis get used to him for a few moments, “think you can handle riding me baby or do you want me to fuck you into the sofa?”  
  
Louis moaned at the thought of Harry pounding into him but he shook his head, “no, no wanna ride your big cock.” Harry nodded and moaned as Louis started to experimentally roll his hips. Louis began to push up and fuck himself down on Harry’s dick, moaning Harry’s name and chanting yes when Harry’s dick had nudged his prostate. They began to kiss dirtily again and moaned into each other’s mouths. Harry’s hands gently brushed down his sides making it feel more intimate. Looking up at Louis, Harry is pretty sure that Louis is the prettiest thing in the world with his flushed cheeks and a small layer of sweat surrounding his body making him glow heavenly. Harry helps to push him up and aim for his prostate in every thrust and Harry moans at the size difference when he sees his huge hands on Louis’s small waist which only makes Louis look tinier.  
  
“Har-Harry I’m close.” Louis moans as Harry fucks up faster hitting his prostate.  
  
“Me too, baby.” Harry fucks Louis down faster and sloppier down, chasing both of their releases. Louis comes clenching around Harry’s dick screaming his name as white ribbons of come cover both of their chests. The tightness of Louis clenching makes Harry come into the condom moaning Louis’ name. Harry rides out their highs as louis collapses onto his step brothers chest.  
  
When Harry pulls out Louis rolls off Harry onto the sofa panting, “That was amazing, wow. We should do that more.”  
  
Harry laughs as he throws the condom in the bin and reaches for his sweats to clean both his and Louis' chest. “I agree, that was great.”  
  
Louis makes grabby hands towards Harry, pouting for him to cuddle. Harry rolls his eyes playfully and grins laying down and placing Louis’ head on his chest. As Harry can feel himself start to fall asleep his eyes go wide with realisation, “Shit, Lou, did I just take your virginity? I’m so sorry, shit.”  
  
Louis laughs sleepily, “Yeah but I wanted you to, shithead, been waiting for you since we first met.” Louis yawns cutely and Harry inwardly coos because he doesn’t need Louis slapping him. A few moments pass and he’s pretty sure Louis’s asleep until he hears a small “I love you,” come from his lips. Harry doesn’t know whether Louis means it or its just sleep talk but he whispers 'I love you too, since the day we met' into Louis’ ear and he could have sworn he saw Louis smile a little.


End file.
